


Mirror's Eye

by Lau18



Series: Mirror's Life [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mirror!OC, Romance, Sad, So cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lau18/pseuds/Lau18
Summary: When a mirror sees something interesting after so much time.





	Mirror's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Attention!  
> I am not English and this is the first time that I write in this language. If I have made some error, write me him so I can improve ^^  
> Says this, good reading!

Also today, nothing interesting. I have seen of all in these one hundred years of age and I don't succeed in catching me anymore. How many young lives have I seen to destroy from Devil for guilt of the avarice? I don't know. If I had a mouth, I would yawn.  
In this moment a familiar cup is passing in front of me. It's Cuphead.  
From when the red cup and his brother have beaten Devil, eight years have passed. They are now nineteen years old and they are grown. Mugman has become taller, his physicist has become more strong. He date with Cala Maria and the two they are planning to get married for the next year.  
Cuphead is lower than his brother of a pair of centimeters instead. It's what I see to pass more, always together with Mugman or King Dice. Well, now that I think it, it's rare to see to pass him alone.  
Something has happened.  
Initially he walks in front on me without look me, then I see him return back and to stay in front of me.  
He wears a black sweater with a red salopette that, if my memory doesn't deceive me, he wears from when it was fifteen years old. But that that more than it surprises it is his face. He is crying.  
He observes through the reflex that I show him and touches his cheek wiping the tears. As I would want hug and console him, but unfortunately I am not able.  
<< How I have been reduced >> says, furiously rubbing the eyes << I hate him! I hate him! >> it howls, striking the wall to my side. He noisily sobs, lowering the head to lean on to me. I see that he is tightens the chest with his right hand.  
<< But who am I kidding? I can't... >> he pulls a face << despite me I try, I cannot love him >>  
That's new. Does Cuphead love that King Dice crook? Really?  
<< So do you love me? >> speak of the Devil, King Dice appears.  
Fuck, and now?  
I see Cup become stiff and to turn for escaping, but the hand of King Dice the firm one picking him for the shoulder up. I have never seen that expression on the dice's face, it's so serious to make me slightly tremble.  
The red cup hesitates, before turning toward the man with a flaming look.  
<< Yes, you heard right! I love you asshole! Now that you know, what do you do!? Kill me!? Ignore me!? Or... >>yelling, while the tears restarted to fall more quickly.  
King Dice is quiet, while the youth cup keeps yelling.  
<< Talk! You bast- >>  
This is unexpected. If I had some visible eyes, they would be wide open as those of Cuphead.  
King Dice is kissing him holding him narrow to his chest with a sweetness ever seen before. The nineteen year-old one doesn't wait a lot reciprocating, winding the neck of the man with his arms.  
I feel me a stalker, but until them they are in front of me I am forced to look at them.  
The two detaches for some second, before returning to kiss him with more heat. Cup winds the legs to the life of of the man that reciprocates lifting him and bringing him who knows where, probably in a room.

Withdrawal what I have said before, I still able in marveling me in front of the love.


End file.
